


Polish

by Ahricchi



Series: Glitter and Polish [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahricchi/pseuds/Ahricchi
Summary: Chanyeol asks Minseok to paint his nails.





	Polish

“Will you stop fidgeting?”

“I am not fidgeting!”

Minseok huffs, strands of black hair waving from the action as he gently grabs Chanyeol’s (slightly sweaty) hand again. Chanyeol watches as he dips the nail polish brush in the glittery gold bottle and dabs around the rim to wipe off excess. Right now, Chanyeol would be in awe of how cute his boyfriend looks with his focused eyes and his tongue slightly sticking out, but now he’s just ready to get it done.

It was last week that Chanyeol had asked for Minseok to paint his nails. He’d blushed when saying he wanted to match his lover’s sparkly silver fingers. Minseok — quiet but expressive — let out a little squeal and promised to paint Chanyeol’s nails. 

“I thought this was gonna take 10 minutes, tops” Chanyeol whined. 

“Be patient. I’ve already gotten one hand done, Yeol,” Minseok murmured, carefully moving the nail brush like he was working on a piece of art. “Don’t move. I’ve got 3 more left and then we can let them dry.”

Before Chanyeol can even groan Minseok leans over the small wooden table and pecks him gently on the mouth. 

“Will that sate you?” Minseok asks, cheeks reddening and a grin on his lips. He dips the brush in the bottle once more.

Suppressing a smile, Chanyeol hums. “I don’t know. I think I might need 10 more. For every finger I’ve got. And for putting me through this torture for the past 20 minutes.”

“Don’t get greedy, Yeol,” Minseok says before letting out a fond sigh. “You can be so dramatic.”

“That’s why you love me,” Chanyeol practically sings, batting his eyelashes at Minseok.

“Regretfully” Minseok mumbles, massaging the back of Chanyeol’s palm with his thumb so he knows he doesn’t mean it.

“I should smudge up all of these just for that comment.”

“Don’t you dare, Park!” 

“I’m kidding! Minseok please don’t put that brush near my face — I was joking!”

**Author's Note:**

> my first posted work ٩( ᐛ )و maybe something spicy in the future?


End file.
